An Argonian's Pride
by Dusty115
Summary: An argonian by the name of Dusty dreams to travel to Skyrim to see all that's happened during time in Skyrim. As he gets to Skyrim things turn out to be hell in that land. He meets friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the first fanfiction I am going to write. I might not do too well, but I hope I do a _

_decent job in doing this. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 1**

It was Dusty's dream to live in Skyrim. Ever since he was a boy, Dusty always wanted to visit the fatherland. No one knew why an argonian (but himself) knew why.

It was because Dusty always heard and read stories about Skyrim and always found them fascinating. Every night he prayed to the nine divines that someday, he could visit Skyrim. Dusty was adopted by imperials in the Black Marsh (they still live there) since his real parents passed away when he was just two years old.

"Dusty, please be patient. I don't want you to die of excitement," Dusty's mother said. "I'm sorry mother, the day has finally come and I can't wait to start my journey." Dusty said.

Tomorrow Dusty was finally going to get to start to Skyrim. "Dusty" his father said, "you're an experienced swordsman so I'm going to trust you with my sword. Remember the tactics I taught you and you'll be fine out there."

"Just remember Dusty we'll always be with you in your heart. We love you" his mother said. Then Dusty's father added "Even though I'm not an argonian I'll say this now. May the hist guide you." "Thank you mother, thank you father. If I don't die then I hope we meet each other again one day as a changed man." And with that Dusty rode off on his horse in his shining elven armor. "Make sure you packed everything you need for the journey!" Dusty's father shouted.

Dusty entered Morrowind. Since the Red Mountain erupted, there's been less dark elves near Vvardenfell than in the past. He stayed close to the border of Cyrodiil and Morrowind fearing the dark elves will see him as a threat and prevent him from entering Skyrim.

It's been five days since Dusty had left home. "It sure is hard to breathe here," Dusty thought to himself. He looked at his map. He was to the very far left of Mournhold. Dusty knew because he was near an oddly shaped mountain.

"It's getting dark. I think I'll set up camp here," Dusty said. As Dusty was setting up camp for the night he heard a rustle in the bushes. "What was that?" Dusty asked out loud accidentally sounding spooked. He waited a moment then assumed it was just a rabbit scurrying around.

Dusty continued on. Then he saw something about as large as himself. He unsheathed his glass sword. "Whoever's out there show yourself?" Dusty said out loud, "I'll kill you if you try anything!"

"Think about what you're saying and see if that applies anymore" someone said behind Dusty as something grabbed his neck from behind and held a dagger across his neck, "unless you don't want to die, I suggest we put both our weapons away."

The person let go. Dusty sheathed his sword and turned around. That person was another argonian. _Correction._ She was an argonian. "Who are you?" Dusty asked the other argonian. "If you start setting up the camp, we'll talk about it," she said. "Wait, but I don't even-" The other argonian cut him off, "You'll trust me when we talk."

"All right but if you try anything I will kill you." Dusty said firmly. She shook her head and said, "Trust me on this. I will not hurt you. Does it sound like I'm lying?" Dusty shook his head. "Good".

It took them at least five minutes to get everything ready. It was mostly the campfire and the beds that they had to set up. "It's getting dark. I'll light the fire" Dusty said. She nodded.

As they were sitting around the fire, Dusty took out an apple from his knapsack and started eating. "So" Dusty said, "you said you were going to tell me who you are." The argonian nodded. "I have a question though, what's an argonian like you doing all the way out in Morrowind?" Dusty asked. "What's an argonian like **you** doing out in Morrowind" she asked Dusty.

They said nothing. "Fine, I'll go first" the female argonian said, "it'll sound weird, but here we go. I … was following you." "You were following me?" Dusty asked. She said quickly, "Don't get mad. I was bored so I decided to tag along with you. Someone to keep myself company." "That still doesn't tell me who you are." Dusty said.

"All right then. My name is Rose. I don't remember much about my childhood. I do remember that my father trained me to survive. To fight, to read, to do anything that will help me survive."

"My father was killed in a bandit raid. I got that information in a letter. I was to be put in an orphanage but I ran before anyone could get me. For years I've been living out in the wilderness until I saw you. Well those are the important things to know about me. Now you."

"All right I trust you for now. Here it goes." Dusty said.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey again, I know I didn't do very well with the first chapter but I still want to continue. Hope you enjoy. Also I won't put how argonians talk because it wouldn't sound nice throughout the story._

**Chapter 2**

"Ever since I was just a hatchling I wanted to visit Skyrim," Dusty said. "What kind of an argonian wants to visit Skyrim?" Rose asked. "Well, if you read about Skyrim's history like me all the time, then you'd would understand." Dusty said.

"No, I think it's just you. I met an argonian historian and as much as he studied Skyrim and the nords, he finally said that the land of the nords sucked." Rose said.

Dusty chuckled. "I guess it is just me. It's just the ancient nords from Atmora, the snow elves, and the dragons that fascinate me. I just want to be where it all happened."

"I think I get your point. I've got a few questions myself. Ready?" Rose asked. Dusty nodded.

"What's your name, how you got it, your age, and how you learned to fight?" She asked. "Right, I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Dusty" she nodded "how I got it was a… interesting story."

Dusty continued, "I was adopted by imperials. My mother and father were trying to think of a name for me while we were walking. A thing they didn't know was that we were heading straight for about a 9 foot deep hole."

"My parents screamed. I was scared. Luckily there was a stick and they told me to grab on to it. When my father pulled me out, my face was covered with dust. They said it looked funny and said I was dusty. Then I guess the word dusty stuck with me."

"Gods, how do you remember that?" Rose asked. "My father told it all to me. Now continuing; I'm 22 years old, a year older than you and my father taught me to defend myself. There, finished." Dusty said.

"I like your story. It's happier and more peaceful than mine." Rose said. "Don't say that" Dusty said, "you tried to have the best of it while your father was alive." She nodded.

A few minutes passed. Rose grabbed something out of her knapsack. It was a large bottle of wine.

"I was waiting to share this with someone. Why don't we have a drinking contest?" Rose asked. Dusty was surprised, "Whoa, I wouldn't have a drinking contest with someone that I just met. Besides even if I did, my mother would be mad at me."

"Oh come on, Dusty, you can trust me. Besides, your mother isn't here to stop you." Rose said. "I-I guess a little wine wouldn't hurt." Dusty said.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "remember, this is strong wine so don't expect to beat me." Dusty nodded.

Rose got two mugs and poured wine into both. Rose went first. It was no problem. "All right here I go." Dusty said nervously. He drank.

Rose went, the Dusty. "You're better than I thought for your first time." Rose said. "Thanks, I guess." Dusty replied. This process continued until the whole bottle was empty.

"Great job," Rose said slurred, "I think I'm going to fall, guess you beat-" Dusty interrupted her by collapsing to the ground. "Me" Rose continued then collapsed.

0000000000000000

"Uhhhhh, I feel horrible" Dusty said sickly. "It's about time you've woken up." Rose said. It was daylight. "How long was I out?" Dusty asked. "To be honest, I don't even know. It could've been hours or even days. That was strong wine."

"Days?" Dusty asked, "I've got to get moving." "Relax Dust, you have all the time in the world to get to Skyrim."

"I guess you're right. And my name's Dusty if you forgot." "Hey, I remembered your name. Dust is just your nickname. Also, I've been wondering, can I… join you in your journey?"

Dusty was having a mental war. He wondered for a moment if she joined him. "If she joined me, then she'd just delay me. But then again, I can't leave a lonely, fellow argonian back out into the wild when she's just had a fun time in years." He thought.

"All right, you can join me just no delays. Please." Dusty responded. "Thanks Dust!" as she hugged him. "Well, we should pack up and keep moving." Dusty said. Rose nodded.

00000000000000000000000

"Dusty we can't just walk to Skyrim. For all I know, Skyrim is hundreds of miles away. We need a horse."

"I already have that taken care of, Rose." Dusty said. "Where," she asked, "I don't see a horse anywhere. "My father taught me a spell that no one else in Tamriel knows about. It's summoning a horse straight from Mehrunes Dagon's plain of oblivion.

"I like the sound of that" Rose said, "all right summon it." He nodded, then did the motion to summon the horse.

Then the horse appeared. "Wow" Rose said in awe, "for a horse from hell, it sure looks beautiful." "Come on, let's get on and go, and don't worry it won't burn you" Dusty said.

Dusty and Rose got on the daedric horse and rode off. They both had a moderately long journey ahead of them.

00000000000000000000000000000

Dusty looked at his map. They were almost there. They continued to ride.

Dusty looked behind him. Rose was asleep. "She looks kind of cute when she sleep" Dusty thought. "When I get to Skyrim, who knows what I'll do first."

It was all going fine until something strange happened. From the left side a shadow of a dragon flew across.

That's when he saw it. A dragon. Dusty's heart pounded. "I thought the dragons were dead." Dusty said. Rose woke up to Dusty's voice. "What is it Dusty?" Rose asked groggily. Then she saw the dragon.

"Dusty-" she was cut off. "I know, Rose" The dragon saw them and shouted, "Strun Bah Qo!" It started to rain. Then bolts of lightning started to hit the ground. Dusty spotted a cave. "We need to move, now!" Dusty shouted over the rain, "hold on tight Rose. Hyahh!" They rode hard and fast into the cave.

A lightning bolt hit the top of the cave entrance as Dusty and Rose entered. A huge pile of rocks covered the cave entrance making them trapped inside a cavern. "S**t"


End file.
